joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Garfield (Composite)
|-|Basic Form= |-|Plush= |-|Garzooka= |-|God Garfield= Summary Garfield is a cat from a newspaper comic strip, he is very lazy and he hates Mondays Biography Early life Garfield was born June 19, 1978, in the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian Restaurant to his mother and his unnamed father, weighing 5 lbs and 6 ounces at birth (This was the actual birth weight of Jim Davis' son, James). He loved lasagna the day he was born, and it has always been his favorite food ever since then. However, unlike the majority of his family, even his parents, who were rodent preying "mousers", the restaurant owner of Mamma Leoni's Italian restaurant had to choose between keeping Garfield or closing down his restaurant due to a lack of pasta, so Garfield was sold to a pet shop. On August 19, 1978, when Jon came to the pet store, he had to choose between Garfield, an iguana, and a pet rock. On November 14, 1978, comic strip Jon quoted: "I love cats. I wanted a cat... So what do I do? I go to the pet store and ask for a cat. What do they give me?... A lasagna with fur and fangs." Personality Garfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna. Often throughout the course of the strip, Garfield's weight has been poked fun at as an object of ridicule, frequently by the electronic scale which he uses to weigh himself. Garfield usually does not handle insults or commands from the talking scale RX-2 (or anybody else) very well, and will normally respond to such remarks with either a saucy comment and/or comeback or some sort of threat of violence, in spite of the fact that the character solely communicates through thought bubbles. Garfield lives with his nerdy, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog Odie, and derives pleasure from satirically mocking the stupid actions performed by the two of them. Garfield intensely abhors Odie (as obviously expected from the common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and derives joy from causing him physical harm or insulting him, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Garfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm (though Odie does occasionally prank Garfield and has made fun of his weight and more recently his age), Garfield despises him nonetheless and is apt to make rude and saucy comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie, though at times it is not entirely clear whether Odie actually is stupid or not. However, Odie is not the only target of Garfield's taunts; he frequently insults and pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behaviors, and unpopularity with women, along with his unconventional, eccentric fashion sense. Despite his sometimes selfishness and sheer laziness, Garfield loves both Odie and Jon nonetheless, as well as his beloved teddy bear Pooky, which is frequently seen in his arms or close to its owner. If Garfield was a human, then he would be beyond despicable. In The Garfield Show, while Garfield still retains his signature traits, he is considerably more compassionate and willing to help his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B to 2-C/2-A | 5-A | High 1-A as Garfielf/Godfief Name: 'Garfield Arbuckle, Garzooka, Garfief, Godflief... '''Origin: '''Newspaper serials of the same name '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''40 '''Classification: '''Cat, Superhero, 12-dimensional lasaga based entity... '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Surface Scaling, Body Control / Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Hair Manipulation, Duplication, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery Telepathy(Can read Human, Animal, and Inanimate Object's thoughts), Mind Manipulation ( Hypnosis and This) , Flight, Regeneration (High- Mid), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Breaking, X-Ray Vision, Statistic Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction(Here and Here), Sound Manipulation/Air Manipulation (With Purrs, sneezes, and Belches), Light Manipulation, Minor Weather Manipulation/Water Manipulation (This, water makes him stronger), Electricity Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dream Manipulation (Here and Here), Time Manipulation and/or BFR (Throughkicking and with Calenders), Transmutation (Here and with Crazy Lasaga), Fire Manipulation (With Peruvian Death Pepper, and the Chili Con Carne), Explosion Manipulation (With Bombs, White Orbs, & the Klopman Diamond), Transformation, Sleep Manipulation (With Cushzzzion), Summoning, Power Mimicry, Rage Power, and Reactive Evolution (Gets a massive power boost when enraged/threatened), Durability Negation (With various weapons, Crazy Lasaga can turn foes into lasaga), Invisibility (With Red Stick), Infinite Time Stop (With Stopwatch), Creation/Existence Erasure (With the Animators Pencil), Amped Transmutation, Fusionism, Life Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation (With Vetvix's Moscram Ray Gun: More Info), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Radiation, Water, Time, Fire , Electricity, Heat, Transmogrification, and Reality Warping |-| All Previous non-weapon-based abilities but stronger. Plus, Radiation Manipulation (Can spit Gamma Hairballs) |-| All Previous non-weapon-based abilities but '''much stronger. Plus Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Existence, Transduality, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and greatly enhanced Resistance to Reality Warping (grew immune to Jim Davis's powers)... Attack Potency: 'At least '''Wall level '(Ripped off a large tree off the ground and carried it around. Threw a large boulder several meters into the air), up to '''Low Multiverse level (defeated the Glitch, who materialized several worlds within Garfield's television), Multiverse level+ '''(Destroyed the fabric of reality, claims to be a 12th-dimensional entity) | '''Dwarf Star Level (Much Stronger than Base Garfield) | Outerverse level '(Became God, and defeated his creator Jim Davis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfN-Zhyw-Bg) Can Negate Durability with certain weapons, powerups, and abilities... 'Speed: Supersonic+, with Relativistic reactions ( Can run faster than sound. Managed to go to sleep before the light went out in his room) | FTL+ '''(Can run around the earth, and blitz Base Garfield) | Immeasurable'/'''Omnipresent' Lifting Strength: Class 5 '''(uprooted a large tree) | '''Class M+ (Can throw kaiju sized monsters) | Infinite/Irrelevant... Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class to Low Multiverse level/Multiverse level+ | Dwarf Star Class | Irrelevant Durability: 'At least '''Wall level '(Took a terminal velocity fall, can causally smash through walls) '''to Low Multiverse level (took hits from the Glitch)/'Multiverse level+ '(Survived the destruction of the fabric of reality) | Dwarf Star Level (Can trade blows with beings of equal power) | Outerverse level '(Survived having his 12th-dimensional presence negated by Jim Davis, scales to attack power...) '''Stamina: '''Varies '''Range: '''Melee Range, '''much '''higher with haxes, lasers, his stand, and various ranged attacks/weapons. '''Standard Equipment: '''A wrapped up newspaper, his claws, Peruvian Death Pepper, the Moscram Ray Gun, his stand Crazy Lasaga, Animator's Pencil, various powerups, and presumably much more due to his Hammerspace... '''Intelligence: Genius level '(Has robbed banks and stores, hack even Santa's computer, and knows how to use human technology such as guns, currency, grenades, tanks, cars, cell phones, planes, and computers. He has done stuff such as ship Odie off to Ethiopia to be killed by pirates, ship Nermal to Abhu Dabbhi, create multiple death traps like laser guns, shark tanks, hidden C4 bombs, a giant food processor, blenders, and meat grinders inside his house. He has built three rocket ships by himself, ordered ten quintillion dollars worth of Lasaga, create a powerful computer virus and hack Liz's PayPal account, cause his world's version of 9/11, turn Odie into a car, invent Lasaga back in the 70s, is skilled with Stands, and made friends with Franklin Delano Roosevelt. But his most ridiculous feat is creating a Lasaga bomb strong enough to destroy the Earth by himself. '''Weaknesses: '''Lazy and Overconfident. is severely addicted to, and practically worships Lasaga. If anyone destroys Lasaga; or says that it sucks, he will be driven into a murderous rage. His Reactive Evolution and Toonforce/reality-warping powers are wildly inconsistent, changing Garfielf's power level at random, or sometimes even weakening him. Crazy Lasaga's power presumably has a range limit, and if the CL is damaged or destroyed, so is Garfield... And vice versa. | Garzooka is not immune to mind manipulation | Same as Base Garfield, though less effective... '''Keys: Base Garfield/Garfielf | Garzooka | Godfielf Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Elasticity: Garfield has stretched his arms on occasion. He can even reach other houses with it from within his living room. he can also stretch his lips, mouth, and legs extremely long distances as well... * Time Watch: '''A watch that can permanently stop time... * '''Dasyokinesis: Garfield can shoot balls of cat hair and flood areas with cat hair on command. He can also fire radioactive hairballs from his mouth as Garzooka... * Body Control: Garfield can change the structure of his body in several ways. One time, a single sneeze of Garfield turned his head into a spiked ball with his face on it and donning his skin color. He can also melt into a puddle, stretch his body in inhuman ways, flex his fat to create muscles, turn his head 360 degrees, and transform into a werecat on Halloween. Plus, he can shapeshift in various different/disturbing ways as Garfief... * Crazy Lasaga: A stand Garfielf gained during a crossover, this 8-foot creature has the same powers as your basic Stand (it is invisible and invincible to non-stand users, can move at light speed and punch really fast, can become intangible, and can float in the air like a ghost.) But it also has the ability to use a giant machine gun, allows Garfielf to heal minor wounds to himself and others, and can turn his opponents into Lasaga with its powers... Effectively negating durability... * Power Mimicry/Reactive Evolution: Garfielf can copy other characters powers, such as copying the Inkling's ink powers, Goku's powers/hairdo, turning into a giant brain by watching Biodome, increase his strength/sex drive via water and radiation exposure, enter and exit different dimensions...including The Matrix, using Magic with a magic wand, or turning Jon into a piano after learning about MIDI Disease. His power also increases vastly when his life is threatened, or if he is enraged, honestly this ability has nigh-infinite potential... * Summoning: '''Garfield can summon allies to help him if he has to, Such as Rick and Morty, a Tuskin Raider from Star Wars, Toad from the Mario Games, Jon, Nermal, various Spiders and Mice, President FDR, an army of Odie Clones, a giant exploding Odie, and Giygas (http://www.mezzacotta.net/garfield/comics/0196.png) * '''Moscram Ray Gun: A powerful ray gun which can fuse objects/chunks of said objects together, change people's morality, create life from inanimate objects, and transmute matter on a subatomic level... * Animator's pencil: Garfielf can ask the animator/narrator to give him his pencil, with it... He can create and erase objects/enemies at his leisure, he also gained it once from being locked inside Deviantart... Feats: - Built a giant snowman taller than a house in a short timeframe - Outsped the darkness of his own room. - Ate a chunk of the wall - Punched out an Ice Cream Truck - Ripped a tree out of the ground - Filled the whole house with cat hair in seconds - Has killed, outsmarted, beat up, and even one-shotted John many, MANY times... (To put this into perspective, John has traded blows with an enraged Garfielf, destroyed a house, and once threw him and a couch into space and back. As for durability, John survived falling down a flight of stairs, being shot multiple times, being blown up, getting thrown through a wall, getting blasted with lasers, being turned into a piano, and survived a continent busting explosion Garfief caused and was only knocked out. Overall Jon is somewhat Equal to Base Garfielf in power.) - Defeated Jim Davis, who created both the Garfield and Garfielf multiverses, with total ease after eating some Lasaga... - Effortlessly destroyed/blew up Mexico and caused/survived a continent-sized explosion with a single strong belch... - Invented Lasaga back in 1978... - Escaped the bowels of Deviantart, gaining the oft-seen animator's pencil in the process... - Rebuilt Jon's house in 6 days... - Defeated a few villains and evil stands with Crazy Lasaga. - Has somehow gotten multiple hot human girlfriends, along with Arlene... What a ladies man, Jon should take notes... - Once transformed into a reality-warping floating brain after watching Biodome of all things... - Appears to be a terrorist leader, since he caused his world's 9/11, and had his Jihadist pals blow up a hospital... - Has started multiple wars, and won all of them with relative ease... - Became a God and destroyed the multiverse... FOUR FUCKING TIMES! - Ordered ten quintillion Lasagas, and 65,000 pizzas... - Avoided getting neutered twice... - Convinced Nermal (who is God btw, though Davis outranks him in power) to give him his powers, and has previously defeated base Nermal before... - Went to, and seemingly escaped Hell... - Became the superhero Garzooka... - Created a planet busting lasaga bomb - Has a dimension in his stomach like Kirby. - Survived being thrown into space, orbiting around the sun multiple times, and crashing back onto Earth with enough force to cause a continental explosion... Without a scratch. - Made an alliance with Franklin D. Roosevelt, and borrowed 1,600 tanks from him... - Survived having a tree grow out of his ass, and having said tree crack his head in half with no issue. - Created a space shuttle and went to the moon, also finding out that Odie is a moon beast. - Created another spaceship solely so he could shoot Jon out of the airlock. - Has kicked Odie into orbit multiple times... Once shattering time and space by doing so. - Effortlessly killed a Vin Diesel/Duane "the rock "Johnson fusion - Survived being crucified Jesus style. Others Notable Victories: Jon Arbuckle Odie Jim Davis Notable Losses: Deus '''(?) Deus's profile (Both were 2-A) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comedians Category:Serious Profiles Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods